


This Isn't The Best Place For a Nap

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), It's not Bucky this time, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: The call goes out, and there's a mishap.Day 8 - "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Kudos: 10





	This Isn't The Best Place For a Nap

Bucky recovered well once they started treating the poison. It took time, but they caught the person who switched the bags and threw him in jail. No need to have trash taking up space in the streets, y’know? With that done, they could focus on helping Bucky recover. Damien got in contact with them and said he got the government off Bucky’s case, for the time being, but not to hold their breath. 

“I got _my_ department off his case, so you shouldn’t have to worry much about the international stuff. FBI and CIA are still after him, though. I’d keep an eye on them, and let me know if you need anything. If they try something, maybe leak what happened when we took him in. You’ve already got the public on your side.”

Natasha smiled, “I like this guy. You’re staying.”

Damien blinked, and Steve sighed, “Nat, we can’t keep people. That said, if he wants to stick around, he’s more than welcome to.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Captain Rogers.”

They all sat back once the video call ended. Bruce broke the silence, “What next?”

“I don't know about you, but I’m taking a break from this madness. The last couple of weeks were filled with too much chaos, even for me. I say call it a day, and we all go get spa treatments.”

“So long as you’re paying.”

“Dear Natasha! It’s like you don’t know me! Of course, I’m paying. Who’s coming with?”

“I’m going to keep an eye on Barnes, make sure everything’s going well.” Bruce waved off.

Steve nodded, “People doesn’t sound like fun right now.”

Clint scoffed, “Well, I’d love to have purple nails. Let’s go, lesbians!”

Natasha rolls her eyes as Tony whoops and follows Clint to the garage. Steve and Bruce roll their eyes, exasperated but fond. Thor laughed and said he’s going to meet with Jane and her colleagues for a while. Letting them know to contact him should they need him for anything sooner, he was out on the balcony and flying through the air.

“Are we always that spontaneous?”

“Usually more, I think. Nat and Clint usually don’t join Tony on his pampering days.”

Steve hums, “Wanna check on Bucky?”

“Let’s.”

Bucky was okay, if still tired. His serum, a knockoff of Steve’s, didn’t work as efficiently, and especially not with so many extensive injuries to heal. He still stayed awake more often than not, and Steve spent the time drawing in his sketchbook. It slowly filled with little doodles of the team doing various tasks. His favorite was one of Bruce with a Hulk bubble above his head saying random things to Bruce. Bruce, in the doodle, was in an important meeting and trying not to laugh. The man himself enjoyed the doodle and kept it when Steve gave it to him.

The next week went by without issue. Bucky’s finally up and moving around without pain, completely healed from his ordeals. Tony dragged him down to the labs, where they both geeked out and tried to figure out how to make his arm better. One day, Steve laughed when a big boom came from the lab, and Bucky came out with Tony with his hair on fire. That had lead to a haircut Steve was happy to give him. It’s still not as short as it was but sits above his shoulders now, not touching the mismatching limbs.

Which, of course, is when the Avengers get a call to action. A HYDRA cell popped back up, though they have no idea how. They had pretty thoroughly wiped them out before Bucky came back. Guess they really were a stubborn bunch, not that they didn’t already know that.

The take-down was going relatively smoothly. A couple of nicks and bruises here and there, but overall they were unharmed. Until the bomb went off, it was powerful for how small it was, taking out the entire base and leaving a giant crater in the ground. And there were still more HYDRA agents swarming in.

They had all retreated some to get a better defensive line when they noticed it, and Steve was flagging. He was flagging hard.

Bucky braced against him, “Hey, c’mon punk, can’t sleep now. I know it hurts, but we gotta get you somewhere safe first.”

Steve’s got a piece of shrapnel stuck in his side. It’s definitely pierced arteries and organs with its size alone; forget how deep it’s in there. They can’t take it out, but leaving it in isn’t doing him any favors either. Every time Steve moves, it shifts and tears into him even more. He’s losing blood fast. Bucky might have seen him survive a knife to the jugular in the war, but that wasn’t as big as this. It leaves him in a low-level panic, unable to do anything to help Steve.

Bruce cuts in through the comms, “One of you get him to the quinjet. I’ll take care of him until we can get him medical.”

“Barnes,” Natasha barks, “Get him there. We’ll handle things here.”

It doesn’t take more than that to get him moving towards the jet. He keeps up a steady stream of nonsense to keep Steve awake and responding. The supersoldier’s doing his best to respond, but his speech is slurring, getting rougher as he coughs up more blood. Most of what comes out of his mouth that isn’t blood are reassurances to Bucky that he’ll make it. This isn’t the worst he’s had (even though Bucky’s pretty sure it is, even with his spotty memory).

It takes too long to get to the jet, but they make it, and Bruce has everything set up. Bucky lays Steve down, and they get to work. Steve’s serum is already working overtime to stop the bleeding, so pulling out the shrapnel reopens closed lacerations that start bleeding like a stuck pig again. Red, white, and blue more like red, pink, and purple. His uniform is soaked with blood from the torso down, and it’s getting darker. Bruce is working quickly to stitch things together for a short-term fix as they pull the metal out. It’s helping, helping enough that the bleeding is finally starting to slow. With that slowing comes Steve’s just as slowly losing fight with consciousness.

“C’mon, Stevie, no time for a nap now. Gotta stay awake just a little longer.”

“‘M fine, dun w’ry ‘bout ‘t.”

“That sentence does not fill me with confidence, damn punk.” Steve lifts an arm and flaps his hand at Bucky. “Real mature, really showing me who’s not a punk.”

“Done! It’s as good as we’re gonna get for now. Tony called in, said they should get here soon. I’m gonna start up the engine, so we’re ready to fly as quickly as they get here.”

Bucky nods and keeps watching Steve, who’s entirely lost his fight to stay awake. Bucky doesn’t try to wake him back up. Now that the injury is closed, the serum will have an easier time healing everything. His sleeping will speed it up even more. That way, once they get to medical, all they should have to do is clear out the blood pooling in his cavities.

“Fuck. And here I thought I’d get used to this after watching you pull this shit out whole lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have lied a little about not liking this. I'm having a blast coming up with ways to fill out these prompts. I already have tomorrow's started, but please don't count on a quicker update. I'm terrible at that. (Hence the reason these all get posted around midnight - 1 am my time instead of before midnight like they're supposed to. Oop-)


End file.
